Falling
by DeviL53
Summary: Zero tidak takut untuk mati, tapi dia takut untuk meninggalkan Kaname dengan kematiannya..  Bad summary, I know.. just read it if you feel like to..  Warning: slash, AU, OOC?, KaZe


Title: Falling  
Genre: Romance, angst  
Rating: PG15  
Cast: kanameXzero  
Author: Hyerin  
Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the plot  
Warning: OOC, Typos  
A/N: kayaknya ini couple udah benar" sukses ngebuat ak gila! XD Saia tergila-gila sma dua vampire hot ini wkwk .  
enjoy..

**#Falling#**

Malam mulai menunjukkan rupanya, menelan kehangatan mentari di dalam rangkulan kekelaman dinginnya. Warna biru, merah, dan kuning berpadu lembut di langit luas, menandakan tibanya waktu pertukaran kelas di Cross Academy.

Rutinitas kembali berulang. Dari balik tirai jendela di Moon Dorm, sepasang bola mata violet Zero memandang suram ke arah puluhan gadis Day class yang telah kembali berkerumun di depan gerbang, mencari kesempatan sekecil mungkin untuk dapat melihat rupa rupawan para murid Night Class.

Pandangan Zero terjatuh ke dua orang yang tengah sibuk menahan dan mengendalikan kerumunan itu. Mereka berdua mengenakan sebuah seragam dan blazer hitam begitu pula dengan kumpulan gadis di sana, versi lain dari seragam putih yang dikenakannya. Semakin mengingatkannya bahwa dirinya kini bukan lagi bagian dari orang-orang itu. Atau lebih tepatnya bukan lagi bagian dari jenis mereka, manusia.

Memang, sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu sejak ia pertama mengenakan seragam putih dan pindah dari asramanya terdahulu, Sun Dorm, ke dalam asrama barunya, Moon Dorm. Tapi tetap saja ia masih belum terbiasa. Sebagian jiwanya masih belum dapat menerima kenyataan tentang makhluk apa dirinya kini, tidak peduli seberapa keras pun ia berusaha, darah hunter yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya menolak untuk menerima.

Zero tersentak dari pikirannya saat merasakan sepasang lengan familiar menggelayut di sekeliling pinggangnya. Ia mengernyit sedikit, heran karena dirinya tidak menyadari kehadiran pureblood itu sama sekali.

"Kaname? Kau menutupi auramu lagi ya?" tanyanya. Kaname mengangguk dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas pundak Zero kemudian menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu dalam, membuat Zero merinding sekilas.

"Ya, tadinya aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu dan mengajakmu berangkat, sampai aku melihat wajah murammu tadi. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai seserius itu hmm?"

Zero memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati rasa nyaman yang menjalar di hati dan tubuhnya, yang ia rasakan hanya karena kehadiran vampire berdarah murni itu disisinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kaname.." jawabnya pelan. Kaname menghela nafas, jelas sekali tidak mempercayai ucapan Zero tapi memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa hunter itu. Ia memutar tubuh Zero menghadapnya, dengan tangan masih merangkul pinggang ramping Zero. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja, membuat rambut mereka bersentuhan di saat mata mereka saling terkunci satu sama lain. Coklat bertemu silver, caramel bertemu violet. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya suara lembut Kaname memecah keheningan yang tadi mengalun.

"Kau haus?"

Mereka berdua sadar betul maksud kata 'haus' yang diucapkan Kaname. Bukan haus biasa yang dapat dihilangkan hanya dengan minum air biasa, tapi haus yang hanya mampu diredam oleh cairan crimson kental yang mengalir di tubuh setiap makhluk berjantung, manusia, hewan, vampire. Cairan merah pekat yang anyir menusuk, darah..

Zero buru-buru menggeleng tapi Kaname mengacuhkannya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jejak kemerahan yang terlampir samar dibalik mata lylac milik kekasihnya itu. Tanpa mempedulikan tanda protes dari Zero, Kaname dengan sigap menyingkap blazernya, melonggarkan dasinya, dan membuka dua kancing teratas dari kemeja hitamnya, mengekspos leher jenjang dan dada bidangnya yang putih tak bercela.

Zero menelan ludahnya melihat leher mulus Kaname yang seakan berteriak mengundangnya. Ia dapat merasakan gelombang rasa haus menghantuinya tapi sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Demi Tuhan ini belum sampai dua hari sejak ia menikmati darah mewah milik pureblood itu terakhir kali! Tapi kenapa secepat ini efeknya menghilang?

Zero mengerti betul arti dari semua itu. Oleh karenanya ia terus melawan rasa haus yang menggerogoti kerongkongannya, karena kalau ia menurutinya hal itu hanya akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya semakin lama semakin terjatuh ke tingkat terdasar dari dunia vampire. Level E, the end.

Bukanlah tanpa alasan kenapa makhluk-makhluk itu disebut Level End, sebab memang begitu seorang ex-human jatuh menjadi Level E, maka hal itu memang akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya, dari akal sehat mereka, hati mereka, hingga akhirnya hidup mereka.

Semua Level E memang ditakdirkan untuk mati, karena Level E tidak ubahnya seumpama hewan buas yang hanya memikirkan makanan -atau di dalam hal ini darah- di dalam benaknya. Makhluk yang hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan dan korban jiwa bila tidak segera dimusnahkan.

Bukannya Zero takut untuk mati. Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Ia bahkan menyambut dengan tangan terbuka kedatangan sang maut tersebut, karena baginya, maut itu sendiri hanya berartikan kedamaian dan ketenangan abadi.

Ia tidak takut untuk mati, tapi ia takut untuk meninggalkan Kaname dengan kematiannya. Ia tidak ingin vampire berambut brunette itu menderita, yang ia yakini pasti akan terjadi bila ia menghilang dari dunia ini selamanya. Bukan hanya karena blood bond yang mengikat mereka, tapi juga karena hati mereka yang entah sejak kapan telah terpaut satu sama lain di dalam naungan kata terlarang yang sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran mereka, satu kata yang dikenal sebagai cinta.

Zero menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang telah berubah merah dari pandangan Kaname. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan vampire berdarah murni itu dan melangkah mundur begitu merasakan Kaname mencoba meraihnya kembali.

"Jangan mendekat!" bentaknya. Suaranya terdengar serak dikarenakan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering terbakar.

Sekali lagi Kaname mengacuhkannya. Dengan kecepatan kilat dalam sekejap saja pria itu sudah kembali berada di sisi Zero. Kaname segera menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha sedapat mungkin mendekatkan lehernya kepada bibir Zero.

"Minum Zero, kau butuh itu." bisiknya pelan seraya mengelus rambut silver milik Zero lembut.

Zero dapat merasakan akal sehatnya mulai semakin menghilang dikalahkan oleh nafsu akan darah yang menggelora di dirinya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat di dalam dekapan protektif Kaname. Tak kuasa bertahan lebih lama, akhirnya Zero pun menyerah, tanpa berbasa-basi ia menancapkan taringnya ke leher jenjang Kaname, mengoyak kulit dan daging itu kasar, membuat Kaname berdesis dalam sakit dan nikmat.

Zero meminum darah pekat Kaname dengan brutal, setiap teguknya diiringi dengan dorongan taringnya lebih jauh menembus ke dalam leher Kaname. Kaname menguatkan cengkramannya pada rambut Zero di saat kakinya mulai terasa melemah. Terlalu banyak, Zero sudah mengambil terlalu banyak. Kaname sadar bila ia tidak menghentikan Zero segera, maka mungkin tubuhnya sendirilah yang akan berada dalam bahaya. Tapi Kaname tetap diam, membiarkan kekasihnya itu menikmati seberapa banyak pun yang ia butuhkan. Berapa pun tidak masalah selama itu dapat menolong mencegah hunternya untuk terjatuh ke Level E. Asalkan hal itu bisa terjadi, maka ia rela memberikan seluruh miliknya dengan suka rela, darahnya, tubuhnya, jiwanya, bahkan hidupnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, rangkulan dan cengkraman tangan Kaname pada tubuh Zero berubah melemas. Pureblood itu mulai merosot, kakinya tak lagi mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Hal ini membuat Zero tersadar. Panik, ia segera melepaskan taringnya dari leher Kaname yang kini telah berantakan oleh darah.

Zero memandang horor ke arah sosok berdarah Kaname. Ia langsung menahan tubuh vampire itu dengan lengannya saat melihat Kaname akan terjatuh. Mereka berdua terdiam berlutut di atas lantai.

"Ka-kaname? Aku melakukannya lagikan? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau minum Kaname!" ujar Zero, matanya memanas menahan air mata yang mengancam jatuh. Kaname hanya tersenyum lemah mendengarnya.

"Sshhh, tidak apa-apa Zero.." bisiknya yang dibalas Zero dengan bentakan frustasi.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Kaname! Kau juga pasti tahu, aku sudah semakin dekat dengan level E!" Kali ini air matanya terjatuh, mengalir di pipinya yang juga telah ternodai warna merah darah.

"Kau tidak akan berubah Zero, darahku akan membantumu membekukan prosesnya." jawab Kaname, berusaha menjaga suaranya setenang mungkin.

Zero menggeleng dan memaksakan sebuah tawa pahit. "Kau tahu itu tidak benar Kaname. Efek yang dimiliki darahmu sudah semakin menghilang. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan berubah menjadi seperti monster-monster itu." ucapnya di sela-sela tawa hampanya. Kedua bola mata violetnya menatap sendu tepat ke arah Kaname. Ia tidak ingin membohongi dirinya lebih lagi. Bahkan setelah banyaknya jumlah darah yang baru dikonsumsinya pun ia dapat merasakan nafsu hausnya masih terus membayanginya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tetap berusaha menipu dirinya sendiri ketika kenyataan itu sendiri telah terpampang tepat di hadapannya? Ia ingin belajar menerima takdirnya, dan ia harap Kaname pun begitu.

Perlahan Zero kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Kaname dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang masih menempel di situ dengan menggunakan lidahnya. Ia mencium dan menjilati kulit mulus vampire itu dengan gerakan yang lambat namun gentle.

"Kaname.. Berjanjilah, bila akhirnya aku berubah, musnahkan aku dengan tanganmu sendiri.." bisiknya sebelum kemudian kembali menciumi leher pemuda berambut coklat itu lembut.

Dengan tangan bergetar lemah, Kaname sekali lagi melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Zero. Mendekapnya erat, seolah tak ingin lagi melepasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, seketika saja setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Disusul dengan tetes-tetes berikutnya yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa berhenti, tanda akan betapa perihnya hatinya kini.

"Kau tidak akan berubah Zero... Selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi Zeroku..." bisiknya disela-sela air matanya.

** END**

**hehe yap! FF ini selesai sampai di sini..**

**Nanggung?Memang XD**

**Mau buat lanjutannya sih, tapi kayaknya udah ketebakkan ya ceritanya, jadi males hehe**

**Tapi itu mah terserah readaer aja.. ^^**

**Review? :)  
**


End file.
